Mikans in the Sunlight
by o0 Snow Flower 0o
Summary: Luffy and love should never be in the same sentence, unless the sentence was 'Luffy loves meat'.  Luffy & Nami


**Mikans in the Sunlight**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Oh, FYI, Mikans are tangerines or oranges. Like on the bush with those orange round things on the deck.

---------------

"Luffy, will you help me with these?"

Nami held out an empty basket, waiting for Luffy to take it. Luffy stood there staring blankly at Nami.

"Why?"

"I'm picking Mikans. They're ripe, and in season. Best time to eat them."

"Will you give me one?"

"No."

Luffy pouted slightly, and crossed his arms. Nami sighed.

"Okay fine, but just ONE." Why did she go through such an effort to get her captain to do it anyway? She could have easily gotten Sanji to do it…

Nami sighed again, as Luffy happily took the empty basket. She started walking towards Bellemere-san's orange bushes, as Luffy followed her, a stupid smile on his face. She didn't even need to look back to know he was grinning widely.

He has always loved the Mikans she grew. He would always ask for one, or try stealing one. Good thing Sanji was there. Who knows how much he would have taken?

"NAMI-SWAAAN!!! Shall I hold the basket of LOVE for you again?" yelled Sanji, somehow floating across the deck, hearts in his eyes (sorry, _eye_), interrupting Nami's train of thought.

"No it's okay. Thank you, Sanji-kun. Just make sure no one takes any." Nami said with a small smile.

"HAI!!!!"

Nami watched as Sanji floated away, a little amused at how easy it was to manipulate him. If she wasn't his nakama, and if he were rich, she would have stolen everything he had from him years ago. Nami laughed lightly, and walked directly into the middle of the bushes.

"Neh, Nami."

Nami jumped a little. Luffy had been so unusually quiet, she had forgotten he was even there. She turned to face him. He had a look of slight confusion, mixed with an expression of trying to contemplate said confusion.

"Yes?"

Luffy lifted his hand, and pointed a finger at her.

"Do you know that he likes you?"

Silence.

Then some more silence.

Through years of experience, Nami managed to keep a straight face, but inside, she wanted to double over in laughter. Since when did _Luffy_ think about stuff like that?

"I mean, he always volunteers to do things for you," He continued. "And he always makes you the best food. Don't you notice? Are you stupid?"

Nami punched him, and pretty hard too (as he fell to the floor), before picking oranges and throwing them into the basket.

"What was that for?!?" Yelled Luffy, getting into an upright position, grasping the melon shaped bump with his hands.

Nami looked at Luffy. He still had a confused expression on his face, but with a huge bump on his head. Nami sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"You've never loved anyone, have you captain?"

Luffy put his hands on the floor, between his bent legs. The lump had miraculously healed itself, or it was hidden under his straw hat. His eyes were closed and he was smiling.

"Of course I have!"

Nami almost tripped and fell into the bushes. Of all the possible answers he could have said, she was NOT expecting that one. In love? With a girl? 'Luffy' and 'love' should never be in the same sentence, unless the sentence was 'Luffy loves meat.'

"With a girl?"

"Yeah!"

"With who?" Nami asked, before she could stop herself.

She was so surprised with this newly obtained information that her mouth moved before her brain. Which was a pretty rare thing to do. At least for Nami.

Luffy stuck out his tongue.

"Not tellin'."

Nami laughed, before turning back to the bushes. She was trying to figure out what to say to get Luffy to tell her. An idea struck her head.

"Neh, Luffy." She said, half turning her head, so Luffy could only see one side of her face.

"I'll tell you who I love if you tell me yours."

Of course, Nami wasn't going to say. She was going to say Sanji, which would totally mess with Luffy, and then she would say she was kidding, and thank Luffy for telling her.

Luffy's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. But you go first."

He smiled, showing all his teeth.

"You!"

This time, Nami really did trip. Did she hear that correctly? Luffy said he loved her?

"Umm…w-what?"

Luffy continued to smile boyishly. He looked amused, as if this was just a game, and he had merely said he liked meat, instead of telling Nami he _loved_ her.

"I. Like. You." He said slowly, putting emphasis on each word.

"Now, what about you?"

Nami got up, touched her head, and closed her eyes. What should she say? She couldn't say she loved Sanji after that little confession on Luffy's part. _Say you love Luffy. _Said a little voice in her head. _But I don't love hi-. Yes you do._ The voice interrupted. _I should know. I'm your conscience. _

Nami opened her eyes, and looked at Luffy. He was eagerly waiting her answer, his eyes staring into hers. She walked over to him, and squat down, until they were eye level.

She realized she did love him. How did that happen? Eh, she'll think about it later.

Nami smiled. "I can't tell you."

"EH?? Why not?"

"Because if he knew, I couldn't do this." Nami leaned forward and kissed him.

When they parted, their foreheads were touching. Luffy smiled.

"So can I have a Mikan now?"


End file.
